Pensamientos
by SereneideLys02
Summary: Porque Sazuki suele pensar.


**Primer one-shot .**

 ****Disclaimer:** _Naruto es propiedad de Kishimoto_. **

**_Este Fic participa del Reto Somos padres, del Foro La Aldea Oculta Entre las Hojas._**

 ** _What if_**

 ** _Personaje elegido: Sasuke._**

 ** _Advertencias: Ooc en los personajes_**

 ** _Cambio de Género de los personajes: Sasuke = Sazuki_**

 **Sakura = Sakumo**

 **Sarada = Itachi.**

 **Palabras: 1301 (sin contar notas de autor no disclaimer)**

* * *

Cuando se entera siente pánico, miedo. ¿Ella con un hijo? ¿Ella, la mujer que se crió prácticamente sola, que abandono su aldea, que se volvió una ninja criminal Internacional? ¿Cómo podría criar un bebe que dependería de ella? Sabía que era su deber restaurar el clan Uchiha, pero no se veía capaz.

Tal vez debería acabar el embarazo, dice la parte racional. Pedirle a Karin algún brebaje, beberlo y listo. Ahorrarle el dolor al niño.

¿Qué futuro tendría teniéndola a ella como madre? ¿Ser atacado por que ella es una ex criminal? ¿Sufrir la maldición del odio?

Era preferible abortar que hacerlo sufrir. Era lo mejor.

Pero su parte emocional se niega. No quiere deshacerse del niño, es una tontería, pero…desde que vio ese pequeño montículo en su vientre, esa ecografía que le hizo Karin.

No quiere, no quiere terminar su oportunidad de tener una familia, era egoísta decirlo y quererlo, pero ella no era una buena persona.

— ¡Sazuki-chan! —El grito de su esposo, Sakumo Uchiha antes Haruno, la saco de sus pensamientos— Karin dijo que debería verte y…¿Estas llorando?

¿Llorando? Lleva su mano a su mejilla y siente las lagrimas fluir. Si, está llorando.

—Sakumo, tenemos que hablar.

No es como si él fuera a cambiar su elección, esta es su decisión y ya la tomó, la apoye o no.

oOo

No puede creer que esto esté pasando ¿Cómo llego a esta situación? Recostada en una cama dentro de uno de los escondites de Orochimaru, con Karin entre sus piernas, Sakumo sosteniendo su mano y un dolor que empeoraba con cada segundo que pasaba.

Respira con dificultad y trata de mantener el control, pero el dolor es insoportable ¡Ni siquiera en sus años de ninja renegada había sentido tanto dolor!

— ¡El bebe ya esta coronando! ¡Es momento de empujar! —Karin lo dice con tanta emoción y ella quiere golpearla ¡se está muriendo! Esa no es razón para estar feliz.

— ¡Vamos Sazu-chan! — Su esposo – ni siquiera sabe como Sakumo la aceptó como esposa – le ánima mientras seca el sudor de su frente.

—Calla—gruñe mientras comienza a inclinarse y empuja.

Empuja, respira, empuja, respira. Repite el mantra en su mente mientras los minutos pasan.

Su cansancio va en aumento, se siente mareada y el mundo gira.

— ¡Un último empujón Sazu-chan!

Vuelve a inclinarse y grita como no lo ha hecho antes – está demasiado agotada para reprimirse – finalmente la presión se va y se deja caer entre las almohadas.

Espera el sonido que nunca llega. Sus ojos se abren e intenta levantarse.

— ¡Sakumo!—Lo llama, pero él la ignora y se acerca a su ex compañera— ¡Sakumo! ¡Karin! ¿Por qué no llora? ¿Qué le ocurre?

La preocupación envuelve su corazón, su bebe ¿no lo logró? ¿él…? Las lágrimas comienzan a caer.

¡Esto era su culpa! por querer abortar, por todos los crímenes que cometió, por intentar matar a su, ahora, esposo, por matar a su hermano, por…

El llanto de un descontento recién nacido suena en toda la habitación.

Los pensamientos se detienen y deja escapa el aliento que ni siquiera sabía que estaba reteniendo.

—Es un varón, Sazu-chan—Sakumo le dice con los ojos repletos de lagrimas, acercándose a ella, entregándole el bulto envuelto en mantas.

Lo coge con desespero, asustada. Al observarlo solo puede dejar escapar una risa temblorosa.

Es tan pequeño. Su rostro esta arrugado y sus ojos un tanto hinchados, pero es lo más hermoso que ha visto en su vida.

—Hola pequeño—su voz sale en un susurro—me asustaste mucho.

—Nuestro hijo está completamente sano—su pareja le murmura y Sazuki puede escuchar el orgullo en su voz.

Acerca el pequeño cuerpecito contra su pecho, siente tantas emociones que no puede expresar y solo llora mientras abraza a ese pequeño ser que cargó durante nueve meses.

— ¿Qué nombre va a tener este pequeño? — Karin pregunta embelesada con la escena.

— Itachi— responde en voz baja para no molestar al bebe que ha comenzado a dormitar. — Itachi Uchiha.

oOo

Los fuertes gimoteos se dejaron oír a través de los monitores de bebe que el sexto hokage y su ex compañera del equipo siete– alias Kakashi Hatake y Naruko Uzumaki– les habían regalado cuando habían llegado a la aldea.

Abrió los ojos y giro la cabeza, su esposo dormía a pierna suelta sin mosquearse por el ruido.

Se levantó de la cama y observo el reloj en la mesa de luz, dos y media de la mañana. Se restregó los ojos y se dirigió a la habitación continua.

Entró, acercándose a la cuna y cogió al pequeño bebe de dos semanas que lloraba inquieto (agradeció mentalmente tener una prótesis, de no ser así se le dificultaría atender a su recién nacido).

—Shh, Itachi. Vas a despertar a papá—le hablo mientras revisaba el pañal, sabía que era inútil tratar de hacerle razonar que era muy tarde para llorar, pero ya era costumbre hablarle como si entendiera.

Itachi estaba completamente seco, lo que significaba que tenía hambre.

Se sentó en la mecedora –un regalo de sus suegros –se desprendió la parte de arriba del pijama y empezó a darle el pecho.

Mientras su bebe mamaba, Sazuki contempló los detalles del pequeño.

Piel sonrosada, mejillas regordetas, nariz pequeña, cabellos negros ónix y ojos a juego. Era un bebe perfecto.

Casi no podía creer que este pequeño ser había venido de ella, que este ser humano en sus brazos fue el mismo que estuvo en su vientre pateando todas las noches. Es simplemente sorprendente la naturaleza humana.

El pequeño quejido de su hijo le indico que había terminado de comer. Lo acomodó apoyando su cabecita contra su hombro, tratando de hacerlo eructar, cuando lo consiguió lo volvió a colocar entre sus brazos.

Sabía que tenía que acostarlo e irse a dormir, pero no quería. Adoraba tenerlo en sus brazos, luego del susto que había pasado en su nacimiento –todavía tenía pesadillas sobre eso –tenía cierto malestar al dejarlo solo. Temía voltearse y que él dejara de respirar. Por eso prefería mantenerlo alzado, le hacía sentirse tranquila.

— Deberías dormir— murmuró Sakumo adormilado— es muy tarde.

— Deberías dormir tú— replicó, colocando al pequeño en su cuna— mañana tienes turno en el hospital, yo por el contrario no salgo en misión hasta dentro de cuatro meses.

— Tal vez— se acercó a ella— pero sin ti no puedo dormir.

— Hmp.

Se inclinó y llevo su mano al moflete del niño, acariciándolo.

— Sakumo.

— ¿Si?

— ¿Crees qué… — se mordió el labio, odiaba las hormonas— cuando Itachi sepa la verdad, me odie?

Ese pensamiento solía rondarle por la mente desde que descubrió que estaba embarazada. ¿Qué le diría cuando él preguntara sobre su pasado? ¿Podría soportar esos ojos tan parecidos a los de ella mirándola con odio o, peor, miedo? ¿Y si lo lastimaban o le acosaban por ser su hijo? ¿Debería haberle puesto otro nombre? Su hermano era un héroe, pero no todos lo sabían. ¿Lo había condenado? ¿Fue egoísta su decisión de quedarse con él?

— No puedo asegurarte que no se sienta confundido— él murmuró abrazándola— Pero puedo asegurarte que no va odiarte. Eres su mamá, la mujer más importante en su vida. Kakashi-sensei, Naruko y yo le explicaremos de tu pasado, le haremos entender. Es nuestro hijo, lograra asimilarlo, ya verás.

Sazuki se abrazo a él, buscando cierto consuelo. Él le acarició suavemente la espalda.

—Deja de torturarte con esos pensamientos. Ni él ni yo podríamos odiarte.

Sazuki no era tan ingenua como para pensar que sería tan fácil, pero por ahora aceptaría esas palabras.

Cuando llegara el momento le contaría a Itachi la verdad.

Solo esperaba que él no la odiara.

* * *

 **Bueno es la primera vez que escribo y espero que este decente.**

 **Se que Sasuke es medio Ooc aqui, pero considerando que escribi a una mujer embarazada y con pocas semanas despue de dar a luz, pues las hormonas estan a full.**

 **Bueno espero aunque un comentario viendo en que puedo mejorar**


End file.
